Natalie Goode
Natalie Goode, also known as Nat for short, is one of the main characters in the series Summer Camp Secrets. Biography Natalie lives in an apartment building in New York City with her mother. It is stated in the first book that her parents had split up when she was four years old. Her secret is her father is Tad Maxwell, a well known movie star who is often travelling for shoots. Her mother often spends summers travelling outside of the States to purchase art for her gallery. She has a fairly well maintained group of friends, including Hannah, Gretchen and Erin. She has had two boyfriends, Simon and Logan, and has had crushes on two separate boys, Reed and Kyle. Personality Natalie is described as a city girl who laps up city life. She is a fan of sushi and enjoys rollerblading with her friends. She is a girly-girl who adores make up, magazines and chasing after boys. She claims she is "allergic to nature" and the closest she gets to the outdoors is rollerblading in Central Park. Relationships *Mrs Goode, Natalie's mother who convinces Natalie to spend the summer at Lakeview. She is an art buyer and travelled to Europe whilst her daughter attended camp. *Tad Maxell, Natalie's father. Due to his busy schedule as a movie star, he doesn't see his daughter much. He makes up for his absence by sending Natalie gifts. On Thin Ice reveals he brought her a Blackberry phone to keep contact and in Charmed Forces brought her a Boxer puppy named Tum Tum. *Hannah, Natalie's best friend in New York. In Blogging Buddies their friendship becomes strained because of Nat's inability to juggle time between her friends and Kyle. *Kyle, a boy who is infatuated with Nat. In Blogging Buddies he becomes jealous after Natalie talks about Simon and takes her rollerblading for their date in Central Park. *Simon, Natalie's first boyfriend at camp. *Alyssa, Natalie's best friend at camp. *Tori Ann, Natalie's best friend at camp. *Logan, Natalie's second boyfriend at camp. *Reed, a boy who Nat meets and develops a crush on in Time to Shine. *Tanya, Natalie's cousin in On Thin Ice. *Trish, Natalie's cousin in On Thin Ice. Books Miss Manhattan Natalie is begrudgingly sent to Camp Lakeview upon her mother's advice of "broadening her horizons". She is appalled at the state of the bunk and doesn't understand why her mom sent her there. One morning in the mess hall she accidentally bumps into a boy; Marissa explains his name is Simon and Nat becomes intrigued by him. Tad Maxwell unexpectedly shows up at camp, much to her chagrin. Whisking his daughter away for lunch with him and girlfriend Josie, he offers Nat the chance to leave Lakeview to travel with him due to the disgruntled letters she sent home. Nat declines his offer and returns to camp, soon learning that her nature group is having a camp out. While on said camp out, Natalie is paired with Simon and Chelsea, who runs after a rabbit, eventually becoming lost. After being found, Nat takes a moment by herself and is joined by Simon. The following evening before lights out Natalie admits she is sorry for not revealing her secret and shares the snacks she brought from her father, having had her mindset changed thanks to her bunkmates. Blogging Buddies Shortly after returning home from camp, Natalie is thrilled to see Hannah again. However, while on an outing, Hannah ignores her while talking about Kyle. She is further confused during their school's sixth grade event when Hannah opts to go home early. One afternoon Natalie is invited by Kyle to go rollerskating, which turns out to be a date. Hannah eventually confesses during lunch at school that she became jealous of Natalie and fears that she is further ahead in life than she is. Nat assures her that they can still be friends despite their different interests. Later, Nat converses with Jenna, Alex and Grace on the camp blog about how to prepare a surprise for Chelsea at the upcoming Camp Lakeview reunion. Party Time! Three's a Crowd Natalie returns to Camp Lakeview for her second summer along with Alyssa. On arrival, the pair meet with Jenna and to their dismay, find out bunk 3C from the previous year has been split in two, bunk 4A and bunk 4C. Natalie meets Tori, a new camper, and immediately becomes irked by her outward demeanour. While waiting for the cookout, Natalie finds Tori staring at Simon and is urged by her friends to talk to him; she does so, only for the conversation to run dry. Over time, Nat begins to feel jealous of Tori due to their identical personalities, leading to Nat having a fall out with Alyssa since Alyssa is spending more time with Tori than with her. Whilst on the fourth division camp out, Natalie overhears Tori and Alyssa chatting about her and Simon and runs away. Alyssa follows and they make amends. Nat demands they confess what was really going on, prompting Tori to reveal both of them have arranged a surprise for Simon and Nat's first anniversary. The next day Natalie is resting in the camp infirmary after contracting severe hives. Simon meets with her and gives her their anniversary gift, a charm bracelet. Simon kisses her and the pair wish each other a happy anniversary. On Thin Ice Natalie is visiting Simon in Connecticut, only to cut the day short after being offered fish and chips and becoming drenched in water when a truck passes by. On the way home to New York, she receives an email from Tori inviting her on her ski trip to Tahoe, California. Whilst spending the day shopping in New Jersey with Jenna, Grace, Hannah and Alyssa, Natalie ignores a phone call from Simon. She reveals to her friends that she and Simon don't have much chemistry and is considering the possibility of breaking up. After each of the girls discover the Camp Lakeview reunion is occurring on the exact same weekend as Tahoe, the girls who were invited agree to continue with the trip, only to later regret the decision. Returning home from Tahoe, Natalie finds Simon outside her apartment building, who reveals that their relationship should no longer continue and offers to be friends instead. Natalie agrees and the pair go out to eat pizza together. The Clique Natalie is woken up by Jenna and finds a blue Colour War shirt. She offers to help Tori when she is chosen to be the Blue team's captain, but is invited to hang out by Lainie Wilcox. This causes Nat to ignore her teammates and spend time with Lainie and her friends instead. During a kayak race, Nat nearly drowns but is saved by a sixth division boy, Logan. When she learns Lainie has a crush, she helps her to get his attention, only to find its Logan. She confronts him and he admits the truth. Candace convinces Natalie to apologize to the fifth division Blue team and she makes up with them, contributing to Tori's group idea. At the singdown, Logan asks Natalie to be his girlfriend and she agrees, before joining her team. Time to Shine Natalie posts a blog post explaining that her father, Tad Maxwell, is selected for an Oscar. She travels to L.A. to see him and spend time with Tori. At her house, Tori decides they should go on a double date, with Michael bringing his friend Reed. They visit the Santa Monica pier together, where Reed takes Natalie to the aquarium. Over the week, Natalie finds it difficult to split her time between her dad, Tori and Reed, resulting in the girls falling out. On the evening of the Oscars, Natalie meets up with Tori and apologizes, before the two and Tad attend the event; unfortunately Tad misses out on his Oscar. The girls travel to Tori's house before Natalie returns home the following morning. Trivia *Her IM name is NatalieNYC. *She is a vegetarian and is shown in On Thin Ice to dislike fish. *Her favourite doughnut flavour is blueberry, revealed in Three's a Crowd. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:3C Category:4A Category:5A